


Bunny Bob

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: bob, character: hotrod, character: sideswipe, genre: crack, genre: fluff - Freeform, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sideswipe taught Bob to do what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Bob

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Happy Ostara, Everyone! Brightest blessings!

**Title:** Bunny Bob  
**‘Verse:** IDW  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Rodimus, Bob, Sideswipe  
**Summary:** Sideswipe taught Bob to do what now?  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** Happy Ostara, Everyone! Brightest blessings!

 

**Bunny Bob**

 

Rodimus wasn’t sure what he was hearing, but it went _whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump_ , then would pause. Then would start up again. Then pause.

He wandered the corridors, trailing the sound out of curiosity, but distracted by the colorfully painted basketballs -those were basketballs, right? Yeah- sitting next to the doors of all the private quarters he passed. It made absolutely no sense that he could figure. Basketballs didn’t make that deep of a _whoomp_ when bounced, and they sure didn’t _thump_ either. He tested it out, and got an annoyed huff from Thundercracker for his trouble.

Giving up on the Seeker since he had no sense of humor, Rodimus went back to following the sound. It was getting louder, so he was getting closer.

Rodimus heard a snicker just before he went around the corner, and braced himself for just about anything. What he saw, he totally wasn’t braced for.

Sideswipe was giggling quietly, one of the painted basketballs in his hand. He bounced it to Bob, Sunstreaker’s pet insecticon, and giggled more as the bug stood on his hind legs to grab the ball, then dropped down. Bob’s aft wobbled back and forth in what Rodimus had learned was an excited, happy reflex as he shoved the painted ball up against the door.

As Sideswipe backed away to the next door and held up the next ball, Bob jumped. Back feet kicked off together, main front legs reaching forward. _Whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump_ , and he was lined up to catch the next ball.

Mystery solved.

That wasn’t the oddest bit of it though. No, the oddest part, out of something already entirely weird, was that Bob had a big ball of white fluff stuck onto his excitedly wobbling aft, and, held onto his helm by a band, were two long… petrorabbit audials? Well, white and pink and soft, but they were the right shape for petrorabbit audials.

“What are you doing?” Rodimus asked as Sideswipe bounced another ball to Bob.

“It’s Ostara.”

Well, that explained just everything. “What’s Ostara?”

“Human holiday. Don’t really like the little meatsacks, but they have some fun traditions. One of their religions say that today, long ago, some bunnyrabbit got it into his head to honor the Spring Goddess. He painted a bunch of eggs all sorts of colors, and passed them around to spread good luck or something.”

“So… You’re spreading good luck?”

Sideswipe flashed Rodimus a grin. “Me and Bob!”

 _Whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump_ , down to the next door.

Rodimus paced along, watching. “I’ve never seen Bob jump like that. Why isn’t he walking?”

Sideswipe’s optic ridge arched. “Well he has to hop like a bunny,” said like ‘duh, Roddy, why do I have to even explain this?’

Rodimus nodded. “Ah.”

_Whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump, whoomp-thump_

“Well, it’s cool of you to want to give everyone luck and stuff.” And it was. It was weird, but then Sideswipe was a little cracked anyways. “I’ll catch ya later.”

“Yeah, see ya!”

Rodimus watched Bob’s aft end wobble even more excitedly, hind legs hunching for his next jump. What other strange things were people doing today? He doubted it’d be quite as… unique as Sideswipe’s idea, but someone had to be up to something interesting. He chuckled and wandered off to see what else he could find.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
